Le Monde des Sorciers : la Baguette de Salazar
by NoChaDaiSAlamander
Summary: En 2020, après les évènements de l'Enfant Maudit, une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard : Noélie Armand, sixième année, qui arrive de France avec ses parents. Dans le train pour Poudlard, la jeune femme va rencontrer Albus, Scorpius, Rose, mais aussi Lara Wilde, une autre sixième année, unique née-moldue de Serpentard. Une amitié va naître, en même temps qu'une menace...
1. La Maison

**1.** **La maison**

C'était un enfant comme les autres qui jouait dans sa chambre. Nous étions en plein été, et il savait que dans un mois il retournerait dans son école. Sauf s'il recevait une lettre. La lettre.

Ces parents lui avaient expliqué depuis son enfance que la magie n'existait pas, car un moment arrive où il faut bien l'expliquer aux plus jeunes. Mais lui, en plein milieu de l'été, un soir, en jouant dans sa chambre, il était encore accroché à son rêve. Et ce soir, ce fut justement celui…

Ses parents furent d'abord surpris, car qui aujourd'hui envoyait encore des lettres, et qui le faisait aussi tard ? Le facteur ne passait même jamais deux fois par jour. Quelqu'un l'avait donc sûrement déposé, se disait le parent qui l'avait trouvé.

L'enveloppe était au nom de son enfant, avec l'adresse exacte de la maison, et de sa chambre… C'était très étrange, mais à ce moment là les parents ne pouvaient pas réaliser. Seul leur enfant le pouvait, et c'était pour cela qu'ils l'appelaient.

Au simple mot « Il y a une lettre pour toi ! » l'enfant descendit quatre par quatre les marches d'escaliers, et l'on n'entendait plus pendant quelques instants que le martellement de ses pas précipités sur le sol. Il voyait l'enveloppe en papier ancien, et poussait un cri d'exclamation. L'enveloppe était à son nom. Il l'a pris, et se rendit compte à quel point elle était rêche au touché. Le symbole de l'école Poudlard était inscrit dessus.

Dans la maison de cette enfant, il y avait une horloge. Remarqué comment cette objet est fait : les aiguilles suivent une trajectoire, toujours la même. Elles progressent mais en même temps n'avancent jamais. L'heure que désignait les aiguilles à l'instant où l'enfant reçu son enveloppe était quelconque, mais c'était l'heure où il avait reçu son enveloppe.

Il y en avait partout des horloges et des cadrans : chez Ron et Hermione, dans le bureau de Harry. Et depuis l'instant où l'enfant avait reçu l'enveloppe, le temps de lire ses lignes, les aiguilles avaient déjà un peu avancé.


	2. Changement de ministre

**Bonjour à tous ! Si vous en êtes à là, c'est que vous avez lu mon introduction ! Merci d'avoir commencé, c'est ma première fanfiction - et j'espère faire un truc assez ambitieux. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos comments, ça me fera super plaisir ^^ A partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont commencer à être un peu plus long et à vraiment raconter une histoire... ^^'**

 **1.** **Changement de ministre**

Il y avait les informations, sur internet, à la télévision :

« Incroyable ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le oui est passé ! La Grande-Bretagne quitte l'Union européenne ! »

« … des milliers de migrants bloqués à la frontière française, celle que nous appelons la 'jungle'… »

« Un nouvel attentat, le troisième à Londres ces deux dernières années, revendiqués par le groupe terroriste… »

Et il y avait la _Gazette du Sorcier :_

 _ONDE DE PEUR A LONDRES_

 _Hier en fin d'après-midi, trois sorciers et sorcières ont déclenché une attaque sur la rive ouest du Waterloo Bridge, endommageant l'entrée du pont qui a finit par partiellement s'effondrer. Heureusement, les passagers ont tous eut le temps de déserter le pont ce qui n'a hélas pas empêché deux moldus de trouver la mort. Leurs décès n'est cependant pas dû à l'accident : il semblerait que les sorciers incriminés aient aussi jetés des sortilèges impardonnables, dont le sortilège de la Mort, qui aurait conduit à cette tragédie._

 _La Marque des Ténèbres étaient visibles à des lieux à la ronde au-dessus du ciel londoniens, ce qui évidemment rappelle les pires souvenirs à chacun d'entre nous._

 _La première Ministre moldue à augmenter la sécurité du Westminster Bridge, qui se trouve à moins d'un mile du lieu de l'accident, tandis que notre Ministre M. Milius Badlluck a déploré un « tragique accident. Je transmets aujourd'hui mes sincères condoléances aux victimes. »_

 _Il s'agit donc de la troisième attaque en à peine plus d'un an, la précédente remontant donc à quatre mois seulement, lorsque la panique avait été semée à l'aéroport international de Londres Heathrow, causant neuf victimes et là aussi l'apparition de la Marque._

 _M. Badlluck a assuré que la sécurité serait aussi renforcé tout en maintenant sa confiance en M. Harry Potter comme chef des Aurors, rappelant que celui-ci l'a emporté autrefois contre Vous-Savez-Qui. A affirmer ou non que ces attaques puissent signifier le retour de Voldemort, ou de l'existence avéré d'un descendant, M. le Ministre n'a pas souhaité répondre._

Le journal clairement visible sur son bureau, le président du Magenmagot était assis à son bureau, dans l'antichambre du tribunal dans lequel il siégeait. Entouré par ses six plus importants confrères, il entendait la quarantaine d'autres membres discutés dans l'autre pièce en attendant la décision du petit groupe. M. Badlluck n'avait pas été convoqué, car la décision semblait claire à prendre avant même la réunion : M. le Ministre avait perdu son poste.

Le vice-président de la Cour, à la gauche du président, dit d'une voix calme :

\- Il faut nommer M. Potter. C'est notre option numéro 1 !

\- Nous venons d'envoyer un papier à M. Potter, répondit le président.

\- Et ? relança un troisième membre.

Le président tapota le bord du bureau avec ses doigts, et les membres comprirent qu'il fallait attendre. La réponse cependant, leur parvînt vite. Un simple mot, que M. le président lu mentalement, avant de s'adresser à ses confrères et de hocher la tête, de droite à gauche.

\- Alors, recommença la troisième voix, qu'elle est notre plan B ?

Il était onze heures, au Département de Coopération Inter-espèces, que Hermione Granger avait réussi il y a treize ans à créé à partir des cendres du Département de Régulation des créatures magiques, et la directrice justement était à son bureau aussi concentrée que d'habitude. Treize ans qu'elle était assise à ce bureau…

Elle préparait sa prochaine réunion avec les représentants, et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que Belly n'allait pas à nouveau poser un veto à sa nouvelle réglementation.

Hermione, héroïne de la bataille de Poudlard, s'était battue une bonne partie de sa vie pour les non-humains dotés de pouvoirs magiques, mais lorsqu'elle parlait avec un elfe de maison comme Belly… « Les elfes ont été traités comme des esclaves pendant des siècles, et aujourd'hui vous voulez encore nous marcher dessus ? Nous réclamons des dédommagements, nous réclamons la justice ! » C'était le même discours, à chaque fois. Hermione pouvait presque matérialiser l'elfe devant ses yeux, se redresser piqué au vif, aussi haut qu'il lui était possible.

Quand elle reçu un énième oiseau papier, Mrs Granger s'en saisit avec le même empressement habituel : les colis qu'elle recevait avait toujours un système d'auto-destruction si elle ne s'en emparait pas assez vivement. Y avait-il une autre explication ?

Ses doigts se saisirent donc de l'oiseau de papier. Important : il y avait le petit sigle du Magenmagot imprimé sur l'aile droite.

Elle le déplia et lu. D'un coup, Hermione Granger fut vraiment là à son travail. Le message était aussi bref qu'explicite :

 _Madame Hermione Weasley-Granger,_

 _Souhaitez-vous prendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie ?_

 _Demande réponse immédiate_.

Elle resta aussi figée qu'une statue, mais à la lecture de « Demande réponse immédiate », se dépêcha malgré son trouble, d'écrire à rapidement un « Oui » en dessous de la question et de renvoyer l'oiseau-papier.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Mrs. Granger mit les deux mains devant la bouche, resta sans voix dans le silence pesant de la salle, puis lentement elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle aurait une chose folle à annoncer à son mari, tout en sachant que d'ici une heure tout le monde allait être au courant…

Il y eut donc un grand toast qui lui fut porté ce midi-là, avec Harry Potter, son ami de toujours, qui l'a félicitait et Ron Weasley dans un tel état qu'on pouvait jurer que c'est lui qui venait d'être nommé au poste :

\- Et cette fois, tu n'as pas eu besoin de Rita Skeeter ! plaisanta-t-il. Chérie, les enfants vont être tellement fiers de toi !

Durant l'après-midi, Hermione resta seule à ranger son bureau, qu'elle avait occupé durant les treize dernières années.

Elle était devenue une femme avec deux enfants entre temps, une partie de la vie s'était passée.

Le lendemain, c'était Mrs Granger qui faisait la première de la Gazette du Sorcier. Evidemment, l'accueil public fut majoritairement positif car on se chargea bien de rappeler à tout le monde la Bataille de Poudlard. Hermione Granger, justement, avait passé toute la nuit à préparer son discours d'intronisation, ce qui avait failli rendre Ron cinglé.

Il était deux heures du matin, pendant que sa femme continuait à triturer, corriger, raturer, compléter son texte lorsqu'il s'exclama :

\- Chérie, arrête tu as besoin de dormir !

\- Mais il faut que ce soit parfait Ron, parce que sinon…

\- On dirait que tu vas passer tes ASPIC dans cinq minutes !

Hermione s'était mise alors à rougir, puis le couple avait rit ensemble légèrement, et Hermione était retournée à son discours.

L'heure du discours venu, elle chercha le regard de Ron, d'Harry et de Ginny coûte que coûte, mais ne fit souvent que tomber sur des milliers de flashs photographiques. La boule au ventre, Mrs Granger finit par annoncer :

\- En tant que Ministre de la Magie, je promets de tout faire pour assurer la protection et le bonheur de chacun. Avec mon équipe… mes amis… je vous assure que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour garantir votre sécurité. Des heures sombres planent au-dessus de nous. Nous savions qu'un jour des adeptes de la Magie Noire reviendrait. Mais nous allons tout faire pour étouffer cette tentative dans l'œuf. Cependant, ne croyez pas que nous serons un gouvernement de guerre, désormais. Le meilleur moyen de combattre le peur, c'est la joie. Aussi, je prévois également de réformer le ministère pour qu'il soit plus que jamais un lieu dont les sorciers, les sorcières, et tous nos confrères, les créatures magiques, pourront s'estimer fiers !

A cet instant, certaines personnes dans la salle virent à la place de la nouvelle Ministre une sorte de statue grecque en marbre, tout à fait blanche, lisse et dure baignée dans un pâle rayon de lumière.

 **Oui je sais, tjs pas de nouveaux persos, mais ça va arriver (prochain chapitre, promis !)**


	3. Le Déménagement, partie 1

**Salut à tous ! Ca y est, l'histoire démarre VRAIMENT ^^ Par contre je suis obligé de découper ce chapitre en deux, parce qu'il est trop long :/ mais la seconde moitié est prête donc l'aurez bientôt ! Pourquoi une française dans le monde d'Harry Potter ? Eh bah... je sais pas ^^ Mais l'idée me plaisait (et j'espère qu'à vous aussi ;) ) N'hésitez pas à donner vous retour, bons ou mauvais, cela me fera super plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **3.** **Le déménagement**

Le début du mois d'août, au 19 Ashes Avenue, à Hulland Ward, près des villes de Derby et Nottingham, n'avait rien de comparable à son celui du Sud de la France. Le soleil était là, il tapait assez pour que les voisins se plaignent de la chaleur, que leurs visages rougissent et ne se remplissent de sueur comme s'ils avaient été cuit. Mais pour une jeune femme qui avait passé sa vie en Provence, c'était le temps parfait pour sortir prendre l'air.

Noélie Armand avait passé sa journée (comme beaucoup de ses derniers jours de vacances) dans les champs verts qui démarquaient les limites de la petite bourgade, et qui s'étendaient très loin dans l'horizon.

Elle avait même imaginé au fil des heures des rimes sur cet endroit :

 _Petit et grand à la fois_

 _Socle et aussi doux matelas_

 _C'est un horizon fait de vert_

 _Qui hélas s'arrête au loin_

 _C'est une extension à ciel ouvert_

 _Des maisons juste là-bas…_

Mais cela ne faisait pas un poème. Noélie n'était pas très douée pour cela. Mais vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses voisins n'étaient pas tous dehors avec elle. Un petit carré de nature, une température acceptable, et même parfois des coups de vent. La jeune femme était habillée d'un short, de sandales, d'un T-shirt, et de lunettes de soleils. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être là, avec en plus un livre pour passer le temps.

Pour Noélie, c'était toujours le même livre, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , un véritable pavé qu'elle lisait à présent depuis deux semaines. Certes, on ne lui demanderait jamais de tout savoir par cœur sur ce qui allait être sa nouvelle école, mais elle n'avait que cela à faire : incapable de bronzer, incapable de discuter avec ses voisins, Noélie préférait s'adonner à son occupation favorite.

Et puis de toute façon, ses vacances étaient prévues pour être gâcher depuis un long moment : lorsque ses parents, Sylvain et Marie Armand, avaient décidé de quitter la France pour partir dans les Midlands anglais (comme cela avait toujours été le rêve du père de Noélie), il était évident que le déménagement aurait lieu en plein été, pour laisser le temps à la jeune femme de finir sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons.

Car Noélie jeune fille de seize ans au visage presque carré, aux sourcils bruns épais et espiègles, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux bruns s'arrêtant aux épaules était une sorcière né de parents sorciers (qui eux aussi avaient passé leurs années d'écoles dans le prestigieux établissement français). A 11 ans, elle avait intégrée le lieu situé dans un endroit secret (toutes les écoles de Magie étaient cachées, et introuvables que cela soit de nous autres moldus (le terme anglais pour non-mages) dénués de pouvoir magique, ou que cela soit des personnes qui n'y étaient pas invités – y compris des membres d'autres écoles de magie) que dirigeait depuis très longtemps Madame Maxime, une femme que tout le monde savait demi-géante, tant sa taille était démesurée. L'anecdote qui faisait rire tout le monde a Beauxbâtons, c'est que du coup garçons et filles même de dernières années passaient très largement en dessous de sommet des portes…

Les examens de Noélie terminé en juin, elle n'eut que quelques jours après la fin des cours pour dire adieu à ses amis, avant de s'en aller. Le temps plus froid et les nuages anglais n'avaient pas rendu Noélie particulièrement enthousiaste à son arrivée, et ce qui allait suivre le fut encore moins : bien qu'elle avait réussi avec des très bons résultats ses examens de Beauxbâtons, qui aurait dû lui garantir l'accès à la sixième année, on lui avait redemandé de passer des épreuves supplémentaires !

La directrice de Poudlard, une certaine Minerva McGonagall – que Noélie maintenant qu'elle s'était renseignée, savait avoir été l'adjointe du grand Albus Dumbledore, combattu Lord Voldemort pendant des années, et était encore l'une des plus grandes animagi du monde (et ceux à nonante ans !) – avait écrit personnellement aux parents de Noélie : quiconque voulait s'inscrire aux cours de sixième année devait obtenir des notes suffisantes aux BUSEs, qu'à Beauxbâtons on ne passait qu'en sixième année.

La seule chose qui avait empêchée Noélie de mourir de peur à se moment là, c'était les cours d'anglais qu'elle avait prit pendant un an avec ses parents. Tout le monde devinait dès qu'elle prononçait un mot qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici, mais au moins la jeune femme était capable de converser avec n'importe qui.

Noélie avait donc passé tout son premier mois à réviser, réviser encore, avant de prendre pour la première fois le Poudlard Express. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le château avec la directrice et certaines personnes logées ici sans interruption (dont un garde-chasse aux allures d'ogre et presque aussi gigantesque que Madame Maxime !) à passer des épreuves alors que tous ceux qu'elle rejoindrait à la mi-août étaient en train de profiter de semaines de repos !

Ses épreuves passées, il n'avait plus resté à Noélie que quelques jours pour se reposer, et se faire à son nouvel environnement.

Pas de nouveaux amis parmi le voisinage : et après tout, comment reconnaître ses semblables parmi tout ces visages anonymes ?


	4. Le Déménagement, partie 2

**Bonjour ! Je sais, il s'est passé énormément de temps, mais enfin voilà la suite (et le reste devrait arriver dès la semaine prochaine!) Je travaille sur une fantasy entièrement inventé en parallèle de cette histoire, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de publier quelque chose qui paraîtrait gâché ou qui n'irait nulle part. Bonne lecture !**

Alors que Noélie semblait enfin s'approcher de la fin du livre (puisqu'elle venait d'entrer dans le 20ème siècle et la direction de l'école par Phineas Black), elle s'arrêta en voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher. Il ne devait pas être loin de dix-neuf heures, ses parents l'attendaient pour le souper.

La maison de Noélie est de ses parents étaient relativement spacieuses, et les murs de la maison étaient claires (ce qui en été leur donnait une couleur légèrement jaune et joyeuse). Naturellement, il y avait encore tout un tas d'espace vide que ses parents n'avaient pas remplis de ces objets quelconques dont on remplit tous nos maisons pour décorer.

La mère de Noélie était déjà à table en train de lire le journal, tandis que son père était à la cuisine :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, ma chérie ? dit Mme Armand en levant les yeux du journal.

Les parents de Noélie avaient pris le soin de trouver un travail avant de d'emménager. Le père de Noélie était autrefois cuisinier chef dans un restaurant moldu. Cela expliquait son talent incroyable à préparer de bonnes choses, puisqu'il n'usait pas de magie pour son travail. En présentant son CV dans la région, il avait immédiatement trouvé plusieurs employeurs er s'était décidé pour un lieu à l'allure vieille et sombre… mais dans le sens sobre et nostalgique du terme. Là où Sylvain Armand travaillait, où se serait cru à l'époque de la Reine Victoria.

Marie Armand travaillait elle plus raisonnablement au ministère, et c'était en fait son transfert vers le Ministère de la Magie britannique qui avait nécessité le plus de temps (un gouvernement est bien plus indispensable qui qu'un restaurant, mais il faut admettre qu'il sera toujours moins flexible). Mme Armand travaillait au même service qu'en France : département des objets moldus trafiqués.

M. et Mme Armand (que tout le monde appelait « armahante » avec l'accent britannique) étaient passionnés par les moldus, et c'était cela qui les avaient rapprochés (une très mignonne histoire qui malheureusement n'a pas sa place ici).

\- _Mom_ , fit Noélie (car les Armand s'était forgé comme règle de se parler exclusivement anglais entre eux entre midi et minuit, une fois leur décision de départ prise) mais avec un accent catastrophique, j'ai passé la journée dehors à lire _l'Histoire de Poudlard._

\- Encore ! fit son père d'un air amusé tandis qu'il finissait de s'occuper du repas. Je pensais qu'après avoir autant travaillé cet été, tu aurais fini par brûler cette chose !

Noélie n'était pas seulement passionnée d'histoire. Elle était aussi dotée d'une incroyable mémoire à retenir toutes les dates, tâche qui s'avérait qui s'avérait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous aussi difficile et hasardeux que de différencier et reconnaître toutes les feuilles d'un arbre.

C'était d'ailleurs son examen d'histoire qu'elle avait révisé le plus à ses BUSEs, et elle espérait tellement…

\- Maman ! s'exclama soudain la jeune femme.

Car elle venait enfin de jeter un œil à sa chaise, devant laquelle étaient déjà installé le couvert… et une enveloppe qui était déposée sur son assiette.

Noélie se précipita tout en sachant déjà ce qu'elle contenait avant même de reconnaître le sceau de Poudlard qui scellait l'enveloppe.

\- Tout de même, fit son père qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il est bien plus pratique aujourd'hui d'envoyer un simple mail sur un ordinateur plutôt que de demander à un hibou de transmettre les messages ! Et bien plus discret !

\- Tu dis ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Poudre…

Mais Noélie ne faisait que marmonner, et ses parents s'en moquaient car eux aussi n'étaient intéresser que par les résultats des examens. Les doigts de la jeune fille tremblaient, et elle craignait presque de se couper. Mais finalement l'enveloppe s'ouvrit et la feuille apparue. Noélie eut encore une dernière respiration.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL_

 _DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _NOELIE DAISY CHANTAL ARMAND A OBTENU :_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : A_

 _Histoire : O_

 _Potion : E_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Etudes des moldus : O_

 _Etudes des runes : O_

\- Purée, s'exclama Noélie, j'ai réussi !

\- Félicitation ma chérie !

\- Bravo !

Pour les M. et Mme Armand, c'était un moment de joie. Pour Noélie s'était plus que cela, car elle avait payé pour cette réussite. Elle regrettait presque maintenant de ne pas avoir pris plus de 8 examens, mais enfin, 8 BUSEs c'était déjà très bien.

« Je passe partout, sauf en défense contre les forces du mal. »

Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Noélie. Elle-même savait que c'était la matière qu'elle avait le plus de chance de manquer, car le professeur refuserait un élève avec un simple Acceptable.

Mais l'Histoire et l'Etude des moldus… la jeune femme s'était fait si peur ces derniers jours d'avoir manqué l'Optimal ! C'est ce qui arrive avec les élèves brillants.

\- Nous allons fêter ça, mon cœur, dit M. Armand qui allait déjà chercher une bouteille d'hydromel.

\- D'accord, fit la jeune femme encore troublée par l'émotion. Je vais juste aller ranger l'enveloppe.

Noélie alla jusque dans sa chambre et posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit.

En redescendant l'escalier, Noélie entendit ses parents en train de discuter dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient l'air joyeux. Noélie ralentit donc le pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches, elle pivota puis s'arrêta devant le placard qui était sous l'escalier qu'elle venait de monter et descendre.

Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte – comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques fois – et se contorsionna pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière : juste, il y avait une petite bougie qui s'allumait toute seule lorsque quelqu'un entrait pour chercher quelque chose.

Il n'y avait rien d'autres que des produits d'entretiens ou des balais ici.

Noélie s'asseyait par terre et rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle était émue, et qu'il lui fallait juste quelques secondes seule pour lâcher ses larmes.

Cela allait repartir.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	5. Londres

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire !**

4 **.** **Londres**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la rentrée, alors Noélie et ses parents s'étaient décidés à partir un jour plus tôt pour passer la nuit à Londres, et en profiter pour visiter la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans la capitale à midi, allèrent à l'accueil de l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé leur nuit pour déposer leurs bagages. Mais juste avant de pouvoir profiter, ils durent régler un problème au sujet de la chouette de Noélie :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser d'animaux ici ! prévenait l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Poudre est en cage ! s'exaspéra la maîtresse de l'oiseau. Vous pouvez juste le poser là comme si c'était un bagage !

\- Mais mademoiselle, il risque de faire du bruit ! D'effrayer les clients, et…

Noélie imaginait bien les problèmes qu'un animal pouvait causer, puisqu'elle s'occupait de Poudre en permanence. Elle avait voulu cette chouette dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu dans une boutique près de Nice, et malgré les réticences de son père, Mme Armand avait fini par la lui offrir le jour de son treizième anniversaire ! Depuis, c'était un peu le quatrième membre de la famille (même si M. Armand disait parfois à sa fille qu'il voudrait bien en faire la dinde de Noël).

Heureusement que ce n'était pas son père qui s'occupait de l'accueil, sinon Noélie aurait eut du scrupule à faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je suis navré, continuait l'hôtesse, mais les animaux sont interdits ici ! C'est écrit dans notre règlement intérieur, et…

Noélie avait sorti sa baguette, et fait un très léger mouvement avec celle-ci. Aussitôt, l'hôtesse sembla se détendre. Noélie lui expliqua alors :

\- Madame, vous voyez bien que cette cage est vide ! Vous pouvez la garder là sans que cela ne pose aucun problème !

\- Quoi ? fit l'hôtesse, l'air de soudain se réveiller. Mais, mais oui bien sûr ! Posez-là avec le reste.

\- Noélie, qu'est-ce que tu lui as jeté comme sort ? demanda son père.

Elle pouvait le lui avouer, après tout il venait de se faire crier dessus par Mme Armand pour avoir prit la responsabilité de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

\- Sortilège de confusion, souffla-t-elle. Informulé.

\- Je croyais que c'était ton programme de cette année ?

\- Ca le sera, sourit la jeune femme, mais j'ai pris un peu d'avance…

Son père lui sourit. C'était cela qui était fabuleux avec M. Armand : même s'il aimait les moldus et détestait Poudre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier encore davantage les prouesses magiques de sa fille !

Mme Armand, elle, se calma très vite, car après tout elle aimait aussi Poudre, et puis ils étaient tous là pour profiter de leur dernier jour ensemble.

Même s'il faisait toujours très beau, Noélie était davantage vêtue que ces derniers jours (jean descendant jusqu'en bas, cheveux attachés, chemise sans décolleté et mince veste fermée).

Les Armand passèrent devant Buckingham Palace, devant le London Eye, Big Ben, jouèrent pour de bon aux touristes en demandant à un passant de les prendre en photo devant chaque lieu, soit dans des poses classiques (bras dessus bras dessous, sourire simple de gens content d'être là) soit en étant excentriques et en faisant la grimace à l'appareil !

Pour une famille de sorcier, les Armand étaient assez particulier : ils avaient tous un smartphone, un appareil photo Nikon qui appartenait à toute la famille, et ils s'habillaient dans des boutiques moldus… Quand elle était en vacances, Noélie vivait dans un monde pratiquement dénué de magie.

Ce qui était étrange du coup, c'était ces moments où ils n'avaient pas le choix, à cause de la résistance qu'engendrait le monde des sorciers, qui lui n'avaient cures de nouvelles technologies. Ainsi les Armand s'étaient abonnés à _la Gazette du Sorcier_ (car les sorciers n'avaient pas de site internet pour leur journal - en même temps ils avaient des photos qui bougeaient, et c'étaient des hiboux qui leurs servaient de facteur en quoi les moyens de communications modernes ou les réseaux sociaux les intéresseraient-ils ?) et ils n'avaient pas d'aspirateur, pas de réfrigérateur, pas d'ampoule LED chez eux car tout fonctionnait grâce à la magie (ça aussi cela avait nécessité plusieurs sorts de confusions lorsque des employés de l'électrique étaient venus pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fraudes).

Après avoir marchés et pris (beaucoup) de photographies, ils s'arrêtèrent sur des bancs à Hyde Park, qui même s'il y avait beaucoup de vie – comme absolument partout dans cette ville à presque dix millions d'habitants – semblait néanmoins respirer, et apportait à Noélie un confort similaire à celui des champs à Hulland Ward. C'était même encore plus beau, puisqu'il y avait des fleurs, une allée large où circulaient piétons et vélos, et des bancs (nettoyés d'un coup de baguette magique) pour s'asseoir.

Tout allait bien pour Noélie (à part qu'elle devait détourner les yeux à chaque fois que des jeunes hommes qui passaient, mais c'était inévitable, Londres n'étant pas Hulland Ward).

\- Bon, il nous reste encore quelques heures, fit Mme Armand lorsque les trois membres de la famille eurent passés une ou deux heures à ne presque pas parler. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire en dernier, Noélie ?

La jeune femme eut instantanément une réponse pour lui venir à l'esprit, mais…

\- J'adorerais faire les magasins du centre-ville, mais…

\- Mais tu ne comptes pas t'acheter des vêtements pour l'hiver prochain. Chérie, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu ne reviendras que deux semaines à Noël, donc tu peux t'acheter des vêtements pour les prochaines vacances si tu veux !

Les Armand partirent donc à l'assaut des centres commerciaux… tandis que M. Armand soupirait en pensant aux prochaines heures qu'il allait passer.

Noélie et sa mère s'amusèrent beaucoup durant ces quelques heures, et finalement elles trouvèrent même de quoi acheter à M. Armand. Encore une fois, Noélie profita pour prendre plein de photos d'elle-même, sachant que comme à Beauxbâtons elle pourrait discuter de cela avec les filles qu'elle rencontrerait à Poudlard (mais en attendant, elle prenait des photos pour elle seule – les rares personnes qu'elle avait rencontré pendant ses précédentes vacances s'étaient toujours demandées pourquoi Noélie n'était sur aucun réseau social). Pendant quelques heures il n'y eut que des bruits de cintres, des pas lents entre les rayons, des passages à la cabine, et des choix. Dans les moments d'essayages, Noélie se déshabillait, se rhabillait, et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle se permettait même de changer quelques détails des vêtements qu'elle essayait (ce n'était pas fabuleux pour une sorcière, ses habits changeaient comme vous feriez bouger votre main droite cela se faisait, simplement). Et parfois ses parents s'étonnaient (avant de tout de suite comprendre) de voir leur fille sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec un pull bleu marine alors qu'il était noir quelques instants plus tôt ! Même si c'était illégal, qui donc enverrait à Azkaban une fille qui joue avec ses vêtements ? Et puis au milieu de tout ce monde, jamais le Ministère ne pourrait identifier de qui proviendrait les sorts, si c'était d'elle qui n'avait pas encore l'âge minimum ou de ses parents qui se situaient trois mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, les Armand purent éclater de rire une toute dernière fois : apparemment le sortilège de Confusion s'était effacé, et tout le personnel de l'hôtel était effaré par la présence de Poudre qui hululait dans tout les sens ! Il fallu un autre sortilège pour régler incognito la situation, et le reste de la soirée fut tranquille.

Lorsque Noélie s'endormit, elle rêva de son début d'année, de son retour au château - cette fois remplit d'élèves comme elle – en se demandant juste dans quelle maison elle serait intégrée.

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A votre avis, dans quelle maison ira Noélie ? Les paris sont ouverts !**


	6. L'homme sous la cape

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà après une semaine ^^**

 **L'homme sous la cape**

Ilvermorny était l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses de toute l'Amérique, ayant sorti autant de génies de ses rangs que Harvard ou Stanford. Pourtant, aucun moldu ne pouvait avoir entendu parler de cette école puisqu'à leurs yeux elle n'existait pas !

Il y a une explication assez simple (et assez sombre) sur pourquoi les moldus n'avaient jamais rien vu ni entendu la moindre chose crédible au sujet du monde de la Magie : il y a quelques siècles, les pouvoirs religieux et aristocratiques avaient retournés les populations contre ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs au-delà de leur portée, et avaient lancé ce que l'on appelle encore (en pensant aujourd'hui que l'on n'avait assassiné que des gens 'communs') « la chasse aux sorcières ». Depuis, la priorité de chaque communauté de sorciers dans le monde est de se faire oublier, de n'être rien de plus qu'un mythe aux yeux du monde des Non-Mages. Bien sûr, nous rencontrons des sorciers et des sorcières chaque jour lorsque que nous allons acheter le pain, lorsque nous observons notre voisin par la fenêtre (peut-être même nous-mêmes, si nous voulions nous amuser à… mais chut, entière discrétion !)

Pour revenir à Ilvermorny, c'était donc une école de magie tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse et recommandable, mais ce qui la rendait exceptionnelle, c'était l'arbre amourette qui était planté, un peu à l'écart de tout, dans le jardin de l'école.

Au lieu exact où cet arbre poussait, avait été enterré des siècles plus tôt un objet aussi insolite que dangereux : la baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Même mille ans après son décès, ce grand sorcier (à l'histoire néanmoins sombre) demeurait une légende !

La baguette avait été enterrée là, lorsque l'un des lointains descendants de Serpentard était arrivé à l'école et l'y avait laissé. La baguette étant en amourette à l'extérieure, un arbre en amourette avait poussé au-dessus d'elle sitôt qu'elle fut mise en sol. Ensuite, des années s'étaient passées sans que l'on touche à ce que l'on pouvait appeler une sépulture.

En plein été 2020, l'école était naturellement déserte. Seul un jardinier passait tous les jours dans l'immense jardin (un jardinier non-sorcier, que l'école n'embauchait que pour l'été), seul, à entretenir des plantes dont il ne voyait pas qu'elle n'appartenait pas à son monde.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il découpait des fleurs, un individu encapuchonné pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. On ne pouvait pas voir nettement son visage, mais sous la cape il était habillé tout à fait normalement. Cependant, il semblait tenir dans la main droite quelque chose de long et de fin, qu'il cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans sa manche.

Certes, il faisait plutôt froid pour un mois d'août, mais déjà voir quelqu'un d'aussi chaudement habillé, circuler dans un endroit où ordinairement il n'y avait personne, suffisait pour interpeller :

\- Excusez-moi, fit le jardinier, Monsieur !

L'individu sous capuche s'arrêta et regarda dans sa direction. Il laissa l'homme venir à lui, sans que celui-ci ne puisse beaucoup de son visage :

\- Excusez-moi, répéta le jardinier qui essayait toujours vainement de voir à qui il s'adressait. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

L'homme à capuche se mit à tourner la tête de droite à gauche :

\- Je savais les jardins magnifiques, j'avais simplement envie d'y jeter un œil.

\- C'est aimable à vous, répondit le jardinier, mais vous ne pouvez pas. L'école est fermée et j'ai reçu des ordres très précis…

\- Précis ? fit l'homme (dont il était impossible de deviner quoique ce soit à la voix, c'est comme s'il l'a trafiquait…) Je suppose alors qu'on vous a dit quel précieux trésor était enterré sous vos pieds…

\- Sous mes pieds ?

Le jardinier souleva l'une de ses bottes d'un air soupçonneux, cependant que la tête de l'homme à capuche avait cessé de tourner dans toutes les directions, pour se concentrer sur un endroit précis…

\- Mon cousin est l'un des dirigeants de l'école, expliqua-t-il au jardinier, et il m'a parlé de cet endroit tellement souvent qu'il me semble le connaître comme ma poche : sous _vos_ pieds monsieur se trouve l'une des caves de l'école, dans lesquelles se trouvent des objets très anciens ayant appartenu à des aristocrates étrangers ! Des trésors de l'école, vous comprenez ?

Le jardinier semblait comprendre. Et en même temps son regard n'était pas celui d'un homme avide…

\- Vous avez la clé, fit de nouveau l'homme à capuche. La grosse, ancienne qui est dans votre trousseau ! Je suis sûr que vous pourriez allez voir… emprunter quelques objets… mon cousin ne vous en voudrait pas.

\- Ah… fit le jardinier. En emprunter…

L'homme qui dix minutes plus tôt ne faisait que son travail avait maintenant en sa possession une grosse clé ancienne, comme l'homme à capuchon le lui avait dit. « Tout ce qui est en bas doit valoir une fortune, se disait-il, pourquoi le garder inutilement dans l'obscurité… »

\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais, fit l'homme à capuchon. Allez-y !

Il laissait le jardinier passer devant lui, se diriger d'un pas étrange vers la porte principale. Puis lorsqu'il eût presque disparu et que l'homme à capuchon fut certains qu'il pourrait accomplir son méfait, il se dit : « J'y arrive maintenant parfaitement ! » et eut un sourire d'excitation !

Il sortit alors l'objet caché – sa propre baguette – de sa manche et la pointa vers le jardinier, qui avait presque disparu :

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette, et le jardinier tomba raide mort là où il était.

Sans enlever son capuchon, l'homme se dirigea alors vers ce qui était son centre d'attention, l'arbre amourette, et dirigea sa baguette vers celui-ci.

Il se mit alors à prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles, et quelques choses se produisit devant lui : le terre sous l'arbre amourette tremblait, comme si un très gros animal remontait à la surface. Même l'arbre semblait sujet à des tremblements incontrôlables, comme s'il était _vivant_. Les branches de l'amourette se mirent à tendre légèrement, puis nettement vers le ciel, alors que le tronc était en train de s'ouvrir en deux. Cela ne se faisait pas avec violence, on aurait dit que l'arbre s'ouvrait de lui-même pour faire cadeau de la chose qu'il cachait sous son écorce. Après que l'arbre fut entièrement tranché, ses racines s'écartèrent également pour laisser apparaître un creux dans la terre, comme un terrier de lapin.

Au bout de quelques instants, une petite boîte sali par la terre mais encore intacte comme à son premier jour apparue. L'homme à la capuche s'agenouilla pour saisir la boîte à mains nues. Il sembla qu'il eut un moment d'excitation, où il ne put rien faire d'autres qu'observer. Puis il murmura de nouvelles paroles dans sa langue fourchue et la boîte s'ouvrit.

L'homme à capuchon donna un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, avant de s'arrêter, de lâcher la boîte et de mettre ses mains sur son visage invisible.

La baguette de Salazar Serpentard n'était plus là.

 **Voilà, vous sentez bien que l'intrigue commence à se lancer ( non ? ^^') Je sais que je donne l'impression de vous faire tourner en bourique avec cette histoire, mais c'est parce que j'essaie vraiment développer quelque chose de complexe, parce qu'à mon avis c'est ce que mérite une histoire Harry Potter (même si je suis LOIIINNNNN du talent de Rowling)**

 **N'hésitez pas : les reviews sont l'argent des auteurs ;)**


	7. Depuis la gare St Pancras, partie 1

**Je me suis rendu compte après publication que le chapitre était illisible. Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas d'où vient l'erreur, alors par précaution je publie le chapitre en plusieurs morceaux !**

Noélie était prête à partir. Sa valise toute faite était à côté d'elle, et elle était sur le point de l'embarquer. Elle avait déjà l'uniforme de l'école (chemise blanche à bouton, jupe et épais collants noirs) quand quelqu'un pénétra dans la même pièce qu'elle ; quelqu'un habillé d'une robe grise, avec une longue barbe blanche et un nez aquilin :

\- Miss Armand, dit-il d'une voix de vieil homme sans que Noélie puisse réagir, le train vous attend !

\- Mais, fit la jeune femme complètement prise au dépourvu, il me reste enc…

\- Vos appareils moldus, s'il vous plaît.

Incapable de réfléchir, Noélie ne put qu'acquiescer. Sur cet ordre simple, elle posa son smartphone sur la table, s'assura que son ordinateur était bien fermé, puis se retourna vers l'individu.

Le vieil homme lui alors prit le bras et les deux transplanèrent. Après un instant de confusion (comme si on l'avait tortillé dans tous les sens façon pâte à modeler) Noélie se trouva à la gare, devant un train flambant neuf ; peint dans les couleurs noirs et rouges rutilantes de son prédécesseur ; sa valise toujours à côté d'elle (ainsi que la cage où Poudre se trouvait). Et effectivement, vu l'heure affiché par le cadran (voie 9 ½, gare St Pancras) il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ.

Cependant la jeune femme ne pouvait pas accepter ce scénario abracadabrantesque :

\- Mais mes par…

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse d'être ici ? fit d'un air déçu l'homme à la barbe.

\- Euh… si.

Puis après un moment de silence :

\- Oui, c'est fantastique, merci !

Le vieil homme commença alors à s'éloigner, en souriant :

\- Jeune fille, j'espère que vous aller passer de très bons moments !

Puis subitement, il fut parti.

N'ayant rien d'autres à faire, Noélie se diriger vers le train. L'instant suivant, elle était dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, mis en service en 2010. La jeune femme venait à peine de se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé, se demandait si le vieil homme (qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vu) aurait au moins la gentillesse de prévenir ses parents, et en tout cas se jurait de leur envoyer Poudre dès qu'elle serait arrivé – il était trop tôt pour la jeune femme de déjà regretter son smartphone.

Aussi, en regardant le couloir étroit du train, Noélie se demanda comment les élèves qui l'avaient précédé pendant des siècles avaient pu se rendre à l'école autrefois, puisque Poudlard avait été édifié il y a près de onze siècles !

La jeune femme chercha un compartiment avec une place de libre – ce qui fut encore facile à ce moment-là. Elle choisit l'un d'entre eux et installa Poudre et le reste de ses affaires.

Il restait encore dix minutes.

Mais soudain, le quai qui était tout juste à moitié plein quand Noélie était arrivé, se remplit à nouveau de beaucoup de monde.

A ce moment-là, des élèves dans les compartiments adjacents se mirent à s'exciter également :

\- C'est Harry Potter ! Et Mme Granger-Weasley, la ministre de la Magie !

Et Ronald Granger-Weasley, le célèbre sorcier, et tous leurs enfants. Oui, en se penchant Noélie les vit. Leurs enfants allaient rentrer dans son wagon. Aussitôt, le rythme cardiaque de Noélie commença à s'accélérer.

« C'est Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ! »

Et il y avait aussi Ginny Weasley, la femme de Harry.

Entre le temps de la découverte de ses résultats et ce matin, Noélie avait eut le temps de finir l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Et dans les éditions les plus récentes, ce trio d'amis était la pierre angulaire du dernier chapitre ! Ceux qui avaient vaincu le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne, et peut-être même du monde, Lord Voldemort. C'étaient eux qui avaient été les héros de la bataille de Poudlard (avec d'autres figures, dont certaines enseignaient encore là-bas !). Et aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter était le chef de la Justice magique britannique, Miss Granger la Ministre de la magie, et Monsieur Weasley… travaillait à un haut poste du ministère, semblait se rappeler Noélie Armand.

Pourtant, à quelques minutes du départ du train, l'homme aux épais cheveux roux monta seul avec les enfants Potter et Granger-Weasley dans le train. Juste avant d'en grimper les marches, il avait embrassé sa femme, regarder le train flambant neuf et poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? se dit Noélie. Monsieur Weasley va prendre le train avec nous ? »

La jeune femme surveilla la porte d'entrée du wagon en même temps qu'elle regardait l'horloge. Mais l'heure du départ arriva, le train se mit en marche, et force fut de constater que seules trois héros attendaient sur le quai. Ron Weasley était à bord du Poudlard Express.

Noélie resta plusieurs minutes seule dans son compartiment, avec son livre de sixième année d'histoire sur les genoux ; mais elle se doutait bien que quelqu'un allait finir par rentrer, vu le chahut qui régnait dans le couloir.

 **Oui je sais... comment ais-je pu oser changer le Poudlard Express ?! Comme le comprend Noélie, ce train (à l'inverse de l'école de Poudlard) n'est pas éternel et ne dépend que de l'époque à laquelle nous nous trouvons. Et comme je commence à la rentrée 2020-2021... voilà voilà ^^'**


	8. Depuis la gare St Pancras, partie 2

Finalement, ce fut deux garçons et une fille qui ouvrirent la porte, des enfants que Noélie reconnu presque immédiatement :

\- Bonjour ! fit la fille aux cheveux roux éclatants. Est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir avec toi ?

\- Oui, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins…

Celui qui venait de parler devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans (ils devaient tous les trois avoir cet âge) et avec des cheveux blonds platines. Le troisième avait les cheveux bruns… et était le portrait craché de son père que Noélie avait vu sur le quai.

\- Oui, bien sûr fit la jeune femme, entrée !

Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit la bouche, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à la regarder… de la façon dont on regarderait quelqu'un sur lequel on vient d'un coup de découvrir quelque chose. Ils s'assirent, tous les trois face à elle :

\- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley-Granger, fit la jeune fille d'un air officiel, et ça c'est mon cousin Albus Potter, et son copain - l'idiot – c'est Scorpius.

\- Scorpius Malefoy, compléta celui-ci qui ne paraissait pas du tout en vouloir à Rose qu'elle l'ait traité d'idiot.

\- Et toi, fit Albus en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Noélie eut un moment de gène au moment de se présenter, puis finit par dire :

\- Noélie Armand.

\- Tu ne viens pas d'ici ? demanda Rose. Ton accent, je veux dire…

\- Je suis française.

\- Tu viens d'arriver ?

Noélie hocha la tête.

\- Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Albus, alors tu n'as pas encore de maison ?

\- Et tu dois commencer en quelle année ?

\- En sixième, répondit-elle à Scorpius, j'ai réussi à avoir sept BUSEs en rattrapage.

\- En rattrapage ? s'exclama Rose.

Noélie dut alors commencer à lui expliquer ses « vacances », quand soudain quelque chose frappa leur porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, et virent trois personnes tournés contre une seule (ils semblaient tous en sixième ou en septième année) :

\- Je ne me laisserais pas diriger par une Sang-de-Bourbe, s'écria l'un, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oh non, fit Scorpius d'un air désolé, c'est Lara…

\- Tu humilies les Serpentard depuis des années, fit le second à la personne auquel ils faisaient tous face, ça ne te suffit pas ! Il faudrait en plus que tu sois capitaine ?

\- Jamais tu ne seras capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est le Professeur…

\- Il faut qu'on aille l'aider, dit Albus en commençant à se lever.

\- Cousin, répondit Rose en lui mettant la main autoritairement sur l'épaule, c'est mon boulot ! (et c'est elle qui se leva)

\- Le Professeur est une traîtresse à son sang ! Dès qu'on arrive tu vas lui dire que tu ne veux pas du poste !

\- Si tu t'affiches à un seul entraînement cette année, je te jure que l'on va te foutre…

\- Non, vous n'allez rien lui faire !

Rose avait ouvert la porte du compartiment. Elle essayait de paraître imposante face à quatre mecs bien plus grands qu'elle :

\- Je suis préfète ! fit-elle en exposant un badge, et je peux vous dire que j'ai tout entendu ! Osez critiquer le Professeur McGonagal de « traîtresse » ? Vous avez intérêt à dégager tous si vous ne voulez pas être expulsés avant l'arrivée du train !

Les trois jeunes adolescents (deux garçons et une fille) ne semblaient pas avoir peur d'elle du tout ils la regardaient avec haine, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de partir – non sans avoir menacé une dernière fois leur cible.

\- C'est pour ça, glissa Albus à l'oreille de Noélie, qu'on n'a pas pu trouver de compartiment : Rose était à sa réunion de préfet et Scorpius voulait la regarder à travers la vitre.

Scorpius ne démentit même pas, il semblait même être en extase devant la démonstration de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Mais Lara, continua Albus, est la fille la plus gentille que tu puisses rencontrer sur Terre. Sauf que presque tous les Serpentard la détestent. C'est la seule née-moldue de la maison !

Rose invita (obligea) la jeune femme dans le couloir à venir s'asseoir dans leur compartiment. Celle-ci se mit sur la même banquette que Noélie (mais assez loin d'elle). Elle avait la tenue des Serpentard, une insigne sur sa robe, ses cheveux étaient blonds cuivrés et en bataille sur sa tête, son visage était triangulaire… elle avait des airs de garçons manqués, elle était belle mais semblait presque malade.

\- Tu t'appelles Lara, c'est ça ? fit Rose lorsqu'elle se fut assis.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle avait les bras croisés et regardait le sol, mais elle semblait plus abattue qu'autre chose.

Noélie semblait faire exprès de ne pas se tourner vers la jeune femme. Sauf que non seulement la jeune Serpentard resta, mais en plus elle se mit peu à peu à discuter avec les autres membres du vagon.

Et au bout d'une demi-heure, Noélie commença à fabuler, et rêva qu'une nouvelle adolescente entrait dans le compartiment : elle était son sosie crachée, habillée même exactement comme elle et le même livre d'histoire dans les mains. Elle disait d'une voix désolée :

\- Bonjour (et avec un accent étranger terrible) je m'appelle Noé. Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici ?

Noé se retrouvait alors entre Noélie et Lara, et se joignait à rapidement à la conversation, tandis que Noélie, même si elle y participait quelques fois, semblait tout faire pour pouvoir éviter Lara. La fièvre de la bonne humeur envahie peu à peu le compartiment, surtout lorsque la dame du train passa vendre ses confiseries et que pendant des heures des gens passèrent en se courant après, en essayant des nouveaux gadgets (souvent achetés chez Weasley&Weasley).

Ainsi, Noé et Lara discutèrent pas mal et se retrouvèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres en quittant le train. Noélie, pendant ce temps, était juste à côté d'eux.

Elle aurait tellement aimée être à la place de son sosie, mais son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… Elle se demandait même si elle n'allait pas se couper les cheveux jusqu'à ras, une fois arrivée.

Car Noé se sentait moins idiote avec Lara : entre étrangers, on compatissait mais bien plus que cela, Noé était séduisante et joyeuse.

\- J'espère que tu seras envoyée à Serpentard, fit Lara à Noé alors que leur calèche approchait de l'entrée de l'école. (Noélie fabulait toujours, puisqu'elle était encore juste à côté d'eux, en faisant le maximum pour s'écarter et se concentrer sur son livre)

\- Qui sait, dit Noé. Mais peut-être que le choixpeau va brûler en se posant sur ma tête !

\- Parce que tu es trop vieille ?

Noé et Lara en rirent de bon cœur.


	9. Depuis la gare St Pancras, partie 3

Au château, c'est la procédure qui les sépara : Noé et Noélie devaient immédiatement monter au bureau de la Directrice pour sa propre cérémonie du choix. A l'instant où Lara sortit du champ de vision de Noélie, la jeune femme arrêta ses fabulations et se retrouva seule. Son sosie avait disparu. Le château n'était qu'une belle architecture de roches, vide (sauf avec les tableaux parlant) mais pour Noélie s'était exactement la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait passé ses examens. Elle couru dans les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée où un grand aigle était sculpté. Sans qu'elle n'est eut rien à dire, son premier pas dans l'escalier mit en marche celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte d'un bureau, qui était déjà ouvert :

\- Ah ! Miss Armand !

Une vieille femme, la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, se dirigea vers Noélie. Il y avait aussi dans cette pièce les quatre directeurs de maisons, dont Neville Londubat pour Gryffondor.

On assit Noélie sur une chaise, on lui présenta cette vieille chose poussiéreuse mais à la magie immense qu'était le choixpeau ; Noélie ferma les yeux et on lui posa le large objet sur la tête.

Soudain, Noélie fut plongée dans le noir, concentrée mais le souffle légèrement rapide. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était une voix qui s'adressait à elle, presque qui l'entourait :

\- _Tu n'es plus tout à fait une enfant, c'est donc difficile de choisir…_

Les mains de Noélie étaient serrées sur ses cuisses, elle attendait.

\- _Je vois de l'intelligence, je vois… des choses que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir chez les autres qui passent à mon jugement. Une blessure…_

Très légèrement, le visage de Noélie se crispa, et sa mâchoire se serra.

Elle vit soudain mentalement le logo des quatre maisons devant elle, tels qu'elle les avait vus dans ses bouquins, devant un fond noir et infini.

\- Gryffondor ! dit le Choixpeau à voix haute.

Noélie rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à nouveau dans la réalité, dans la salle en bois clair et poli, magnifique, remplie de choses étranges, avec les cinq directeurs autour d'elle. Ils applaudissaient, mais trois d'entres eux arrêtèrent rapidement, puis le Professeur McGonagall, tandis que M. Londubat continuait à sourire de façon un peu bête mais si joyeuse, tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme :

\- Bienvenue chez nous, j'es… j'espère, que vous allez passer deux très bonnes années !

\- Merci ! dit-elle d'un ton posé mais avec un franc sourire.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée par la directrice, Noélie fut pour la première fois prise d'un grand vertige. C'était comme se heurter aux premiers mètres d'ascension d'une montagne. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous les élèves de toutes les maisons, tous les fantômes aussi, et tous étaient ici à la regarder.

Mrs McGonagall utilisa sa baguette comme amplificateur et s'adressa à tous :

\- Miss Noélie Armand, nouvelle arrivante : Gryffondor !

L'un des quatre rangs sauta d'excitation, et Noélie n'eut qu'à suivre les cris et applaudissements. Rose Weasley-Granger l'appela par son prénom et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et c'est ce que la jeune femme fit.

Elle vit aussi Lara, qui était assise avec Albus et Scorpius, et elle regardait elle aussi la jeune femme l'air légèrement déçu. Mais plus incroyable, la pluie se mit à tomber au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi que sur celle de ses voisins !

\- Purée, Lara ! fit Albus qui était en train de se faire tremper. Tu fais pleuvoir !

N'appréciant pas non plus l'idée de prendre une douche, celle-ci oublia sa mauvaise humeur et la pluie s'arrêta. Beaucoup de monde (dont Rose) avaient rit, mais pas Noélie qui faisait tout pour se concentrer sur la table devant laquelle elle s'asseyait et ignorer le monde extérieur.

Noé passa derrière la jeune femme juste à cet instant ; elle non plut ne rigolait pas, mais elle rougissait.

 **Voilà, s'en est fini de la remise en ligne du chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire maintenant qu'elle commence (enfin ^^') à avancer ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, positivement comme négativement !**


	10. Une raison de se relever, partie 1

Hermione devait être comme une statue, car son corps et son faciès ne devaient pas trahir son angoisse. Ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a quelques mois avec ses amis d'antan, elle avait réussi à l'oublier pendant quelques jours durant sa seconde lune de miel avec Ron. Il avait fallu que son mari lui assure un milliard de fois que les enfants seraient en sécurité chez Harry et Ginny, que leur ennemie était à l'ombre, entre les murailles invincibles d'Azkaban, pendant de très longues années, il avait fallu que son mari fasse une grosse partie des bagages tout seul (alors que c'était elle qui avait toujours tout planifié) et il avait fallu qu'il la menace de divorce (sans être sérieux, hein) pour qu'elle consente enfin à partir. En y repensant, la ministre de la Magie laissait glisser la paume de sa main dans son cou, souriait en fermant les yeux, en se disant que jamais elle n'avait eut plus raison de céder qu'à cette occasion là.

Mais très vite, la réalité rattrapait Mrs Granger-Weasley. Pendant qu'elle oubliait et se renfermait dans le cocon harmonieux de sa vie intime, la Grande-Bretagne avait à nouveau dû subir de nouveaux attentats. Beaucoup plus d'attentat en seulement deux semaines que lors des six derniers mois. La raison, elle lui paraissait toute simple. La solution ?..

Depuis sa nomination il y a cinq ans, Hermione avait respecté ses engagements en étant nommée : le ministère de la Magie avait radicalement changé. Les murs auparavant noir et vert opale avaient été repeints en des couleurs plus vives (principalement du blanc… mais parfois quelques extravagances innocentes – Ron n'aurait quand même pas trafiqué les plans ?) et les murs entre les salles avaient été abattus, pour transformer le lieu en un large openspace. Quasiment personne n'avait de bureaux fixes et du coup les employés du ministère allaient et venaient d'un endroit à un autre.

La seule chose qui ressemblait à peu près à un bureau était l'endroit où Hermione travaillait. Sauf que les murs de la pièce étaient à présent translucide – se qui permettait de voir approximativement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté – et justifiait donc qu'Hermione ne puisse se relâcher. Elle avait peur, sentait la même pression qu'avant ces examens de fin d'année lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais ne pouvait absolument rien laissé transparaître. Elle était la proue du navire : si elle craquait il faudrait la remplacer avant que le vaisseau ne sombre.

Si le bureau du ministre n'avait pas non plus été abattu, c'était aussi parce qu'il était protégé de sortilèges magiques puissants, pour assurer la sécurité de la ministre… mais aussi celle des objets précieux que renfermaient cette salle.

L'une d'entre elle était la cheminée personnelle d'Hermione, qui lui permettait d'être connectée à absolument toutes…

\- Madame la Ministre !

Cela venait du haut parleur qui était installé sur le coin droit de son bureau. Hermione attendait cet appel de sa secrétaire :

\- Oui, Hirma ?

\- Madame la Première Ministre accepte de vous recevoir en entretient.

Aussitôt, une flamme verte se déchaina à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Hermione prit une seconde pour nettoyer son bureau (qui était déjà impeccable) avant de se lever :

\- Très bien, merci Hirma.

Elle allait quitter son bureau, mais en sentant l'anxiété monter à nouveau en elle, Mrs Granger perdit son regard sur le tiroir haut gauche de son bureau. Sans réfléchir, elle l'ouvrait et en ressortait une chose ridiculement hideuse : un jouet en plastique représentant un elfe de maison. C'était Ron qui lui avait offert cela. Pour se calmer, Hermione pressa le jouet et il se mit à faire un bruit, comme le ferait une girafe pour enfant. « Je suis sûr qu'il s'est étranglé de rire lorsqu'il me l'a acheté » se dit Hermione dans un moment où elle aussi souriait d'un plaisir puéril.

La Ministre respira un bon coup et retrouva son visage de marbre, plus sereine, elle remis l'objet qui faisait « pouet » et s'en alla vers la cheminée.

En arrivant, elle redécouvrit (l'adresse du bureau du ministre, et on rajoutera un chien ou un chat dans la scène) qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'idée de ce que l'on se faisait d'un bureau de chef d'Etat.

Madame la Première ministre l'attendait, essayant de rester totalement sereine et voulant même affiché un air dominateur, mais qui en fait devait être totalement déconcertée. Hermione ne lui avait rendu visite qu'une seule fois, le jour de sa nomination, en lui promettant selon la formule « Vous ne me reverrez probablement jamais, nous gérons les choses à notre façon. De notre côté ». Si l'on comptait la fois où elle avait rendu visite à l'ancien Premier ministre, le jour de sa propre nomination, c'était donc la troisième fois qu'Hermione pénétrait dans ce lieu.

\- Bonjour, madame la Ministre.

\- Bonjour, madame… la Ministre, répliqua la chef du gouvernement britannique avec une brève hésitation. Que me vaut votre visite ? Je dois malheureusement vous préciser que je suis…

\- Débordée, la contra Hermione en s'asseyant sur le siège en face d'elle, parce que vous avez un pays à diriger, plusieurs crises à gérer… Oui, je regarde les informations, et je suis tout autant pressée par le temps que vous ou vos collègues.

La relation entre Premier ministre et ministre de la Magie était extrêmement ambigu : officiellement membre du gouvernement et donc devant supposément rendre des comptes à sa supérieure, Mrs Granger-Weasley n'avait jamais à s'acquitter de cette tâche… pour la bonne et simple raison que tout aussi officiellement elle n'existait pas. Elle, ni aucun membre de la communauté magique.

\- Bon, fit la Première ministre qui essayait le plus possible de ne pas se montrer désagréable. Que me vaut votre… visite ?

\- De mauvaises nouvelles, vous vous en doutez bien. Une situation qui nécessite une compétence autre que la mienne.

\- Et en quoi pourrais-je être utile à votre monde de… de…

\- Sorciers. Et bien il se passe quelque chose chez nous comme chez vous qui touche les citoyens britanniques. Tous les citoyens, répéta-t-elle en précisant bien sur la globalité de la chose, les divers attentats que nous subissons depuis des semaines.

Le regard de la Première ministre se fit soupçonneux :

\- Vous avez une explication…Quelque chose… Vous voulez dire que tout ces attentats seraient liés à votre… groupe ?

\- Il est aussi difficile que cela d'admettre que la magie existe ? s'exaspéra un instant Hermione. Bon, admit-elle, si, cela doit être très difficile pour vous de me parler en vous disant « Cette femme vit dans un monde de cinglés, avec des dragons et des licornes et elle vient me déranger pour des choses qui en plus – voudrait-elle me faire croire – serait sérieuse, alors que j'ai un pays entier à diriger ? » Madame la Ministre, des gens meurent chez vous, des gens meurent chez moi, alors oui ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Quelque chose dans le regard d'Hermione sembla inciter la Première ministre à changer de posture. Elle était très (et constamment) fatiguée, mais elle regardait à présent Hermione avec tout le sérieux possible.

\- Bon, fit Mrs Granger, je vais essayer d'être très concise : il y a vingt ans, un grand mage noir a semé la terreur dans notre pays. La grande vague de catastrophes de 1998, si vous vous en rappelez, c'était à cause de cela. Mais il n'opérait pas seul : ce mage noir avait des sbires qui travaillaient et exécutaient ses ordres, et semaient le chaos dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Nous l'avons vaincu, définitivement, cette même année. Sauf qu'il y a quelques semaines, nous avons découvert que ce mage, Voldemort, avait eut une fille. De ce que l'on sait, elle est une abomination créé grâce à de la magie, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis quelques années, des serviteurs de Voldemort sont revenus et ont recommencés à commettre des attentats, persuadés qu'un nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres étaient sur le point d'émergés. Cette fille Delphini- maintenant que nous savons tous qu'elle existe, et qu'elle est extrêmement puissante, se pose en étendard, en messie pour la cause de ces gens. Aujourd'hui, Delphini est en prison mais cela n'empêche pas que les sbires de Voldemort sont à nouveau motivés.

\- Donc si je résume, fit la première ministre sur un ton aigre, _nos_ problèmes de terrorismes viennent de _votre_ ingestion ?

Le regard d'Hermione se remplit de fureur :

\- Je ne suis pas en train de vous expliquez que tous les tarés qui viennent s'exploser dans notre pays viennent de chez moi, je ne suis pas non plus venu pour me faire insulter. Sauf que lorsqu'un citoyen britannique vient poser une bombe quelque part, peu importe qu'il est utilisé des clous et de la poudre ou un sortilège, ce sont des individus des deux mondes qu'il menace ! Nos problèmes s'additionnent, vous comprenez ?

\- Mais alors, que me conseillez-vous de faire ? Vous croyez, madame de la magie, que je ne travaille pas nuit et jour pour mettre en place des systèmes de sécurités afin de protéger nos concitoyens, _tous_ nos concitoyens, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Vous ne sera pas de taille à arrêter des sbires de Voldemort, fit Hermione qui soudain semblait légèrement suppliante. Si nous voulons arrêter nos deux problèmes, il faut que nous nous coordonnions.

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui en sont arrivés à ce moment de l'histoire, de continuer / ou commencer à lire, je remercie** **first à m'avoir rajouté en favori ) et je remercie Amariline : pour te répondre Merci pour ta review. Au risque de déplaire (le Poudlard Express) je veux faire tout mon possible pour raconter une autre histoire que celle d'Harry Potter, qui ne soit pas juste « Alors il y a un nouvel ennemi, et puis on recommence » au contraire, je voudrais avancer. Et c'est très dur parce que j'avance énormément à l'instinct, sans savoir si ce que je fais est objectivement sympa ou non. Pour ce qui est de la magie, pour le moment elle a l'air juste « cool » mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit juste un super-pouvoir. Cela va venir au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'énormément développer magie (en terme de pouvoirs, mais surtout en terme de thématiques – je n'en dis pas plus ! ) )**


	11. Une raison de se relever, partie 2

Un instant, la Première ministre fut sur le point d'accepter. De l'aide extérieur, offerte comme cela, c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle pouvait entendre. Et puis… le mot « magie » la rattrapa. « Collaborer avec des magiciens ? Collaborer avec des gens qui croient aux licornes ? » Ce serait la fin de sa carrière. Elle serait décrédibilisée, elle serait… Elle s'était battu trop d'années pour avoir ce poste !

\- Vous m'avez dit le jour de ma nomination « Votre prédécesseur ne vous a rien dit, en même temps vous ne l'auriez pas pris pour un fou ? ». Je vais écouter votre premier conseil, madame. Je préfère encore pour l'instant être en difficulté, que faire rentrer une case « magie » dans tous mes problèmes actuels.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire. La ministre ne changerait pas d'avis. Pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'elle aurait plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Mrs Granger se promit tout de même intérieurement de renforcer la défense autour de celle qui restait, néanmoins, la chef de son pays, et elle se leva.

Avant de traverser la cheminée, elle se retourna néanmoins une nouvelle fois vers la Première ministre. Celle-ci semblait inquiète et en même temps n'attendre rien de plus que son départ :

\- Mes parents sont des gens comme vous. Sans pouvoir magique, sans être mêlés au monde des Sorciers… Il y a bien moins de différences entre nous que ce que vous voulez le croire.

Et avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, Hermione s'en fut.

Plus tard, de retour sur son bureau et bousculée par des milliers de messages et de missions à régler en même temps, anxieuse (comme elle l'était toujours mais encore plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé), Hermione entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte :

\- Entrez ! dit-elle sans même relever la tête.

Elle finit par le faire pour tout de même voir de quoi il s'agissait encore.

Un homme d'une petite taille venait de faire son apparition, l'air beaucoup trop sérieux (il était déjà au ministère depuis vingt ans avant la nomination d'Hermione) avec ses rares cheveux encore noirs coiffés secs, son costume trois pièces impeccable et bleu marine, et ses lunettes minuscules (et trop petites pour le nez de corbeau qu'elles devaient surélever). On aurait dit un majordome tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé :

\- Madame le Ministre, dit-il d'un ton étonnement doux, sucré, et plutôt respectueux.

\- Calvin, répondit Hermione de façon plutôt froide.

Mrs Granger-Weasley jeta un œil à son bureau, rassembla une pile de documents et la tandis à celui qui s'avérait être son deuxième secrétaire, avec Hirma. Mais le rôle de Calvin n'était pas de rester assis sagement devant un bureau à recevoir courrier et à écrire. Notamment, il devait assurer la communication entre la Ministre et tous les services du Ministère :

\- Voilà tous les dossiers pour la réunion de la soirée, dit-elle sans poser un regard sur l'homme.

« Pitié, Calvin, prend tout cela et disparaît sur-le-champ ». Elle savait qu'il ferait son travail correctement. Calvin faisait toujours…

\- Votre rendez-vous avec la Première Ministre s'est-il bien passé, Madame ?

Hermione soupira, et fut obligée de regarder son interlocuteur. Heureusement (avantage d'avoir un bureau) il n'y avait personne à part la généreuse Hirma pour entendre leur conversation :

\- Non, plutôt très mal. La Première Ministre… Elle sait que nous sommes en difficulté, et elle ne fait rien ! C'est pour ce genre d'idiotie de politicien que je préférais les cours lorsque j'étais enfant.

Calvin ne répondit rien à cela. « A-t-il été enfant ne serais-ce qu'un jour ? Pas sûr. Il aurait aussi bien pu être né avec cette tête et sa cravate… »

\- Madame, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous…

Oh ! la phrase pleine de sous-entendus : si la secrétaire Calvin faisait toujours très bien son travail, celui-ci ne se résumait pas qu'à apporter des dossiers. Il était aussi le chef des espions d'Hermione, ou plutôt celle de la Ministre. Ce qu'il lui proposait, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'envoyer un sorcier espionner la Première ministre moldue, pour trouver une faille et la faire chanter…

Hermione avait déjà eut besoin de ces services. Quelques fois, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée à ce poste. Pour pouvoir atteindre un haut poste politique et faire changer les choses, on était obligé de se salir les mains. Même si c'était bien moins cool que de trouver des Horcruxes, détruire certaines personnes avant qu'elles ne vous détruisent était un jeu indispensable. Combien de réformes en faveurs de créatures magiques, combien de changements dans l'organisation du ministère (même les coûts de construction du nouveau bâtiment auraient explosés si elle n'avait pas viré des intermédiaires qui en profitaient pour s'en mettre plein les poches) avait-elle pu accomplir pour ce qu'elle estimait être juste, sans cet homme presque chauve ? S'en était effrayant. Hermione évitait d'y penser pour garder sa santé mentale…

\- Non, pas encore Calvin, répondit Mrs Granger-Weasley après une hésitation. Si c'est pour trahir mes collaborateurs, je préfère encore la première méthode.

Envoyer secrètement des sorciers pour travailler au gouvernement moldu, à des postes de sécurités.

Calvin hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il ne la contredirait pas, puis il s'en alla avec les dossiers sous le bras.

Il avait mis Hermione encore davantage dans l'embarras ! « Comment assurez la sécurité des gens si la Première Ministre ne veut pas m'aider ! Et comment avoir son aide tout en pouvant me regarder dans un miroir après coup… »

Un jour, Calvin lui avait expliqué sa vision des choses, forgée par sa très longue expérience :

\- Ici, ce n'est pas l'école, Madame la Ministre. Personne ne s'intéresse à vos résultats : il n'y a que vous que cela pourra rendre fière. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que le peuple a besoin d'un héros. Vous êtes une héroïne, Mrs Granger, mais si les habitants lambda ou vos rivaux politiques percevaient une seule once d'insécurité dans votre regard, ils vous broieraient. Surtout que vous avez plus d'un handicap : même en ayant battu Nous-Savons-Qui, les anciennes familles amoureuses de Sang-Pur ne pardonneront pas à une née-moldue et une amie des elfes. Jamais.

C'était beaucoup pour une seule personne, mais Hermione ne se laissait jamais piétiné. Sang-de-bourbe, elle l'avait été toute sa vie. Moquée pour ses convictions, même non-soutenue par ses amis, elle l'avait été aussi. Voldemort ou Ombrage, c'était bien plus difficile à affronter que des politiciens arrogants. Même si c'était très dur…

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

\- Hermione ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mrs Granger-Weasley reconnu la voix et se redressa.

Ron apparu et pénétra dans le bureau. Aussitôt, Mrs Granger prit la peine d'arrêter trente secondes tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour regarder son mari. Il affichait l'air de celui qui savait qu'il allait se faire gronder. Il avait toujours eut cet air-là, et Hermione riait qu'il les conserver à quarante ans. Néanmoins, elle mit comme à son habitude une petite pointe d'inquiétude dans son intonation en demandant :

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Hermione, j'ai décidé de quitter le Ministère.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

Ron n'avait jamais eut de tact. Mais mieux valait lancer la chose directement plutôt que de perdre du temps.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient passé un moment merveilleux durant leur second voyage de noces, et jamais Ron n'avait laissé apparaître que son métier le dérangeant au point de…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

C'est alors que la ministre vit qu'il tenait une enveloppe dans la main. De plus en plus troublée, elle l'accepta lorsque Ron l'a lui tendit en l'ouvrit (si précipitamment qu'elle se coupa un doigt).

\- Chérie…

\- Chut ! fit-elle concentrée en se contentant de porter son doigt coupé à ses lèvres.

 _« Monsieur Ronald Weasley-Granger,_

 _C'est avec une grande joie que j'ai retenu votre candidature pour être en cette prochaine année le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Je vous annonce qu'après réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration, nous avons retenu celle-ci et que nous attendons votre venu au Collège, le 15 août, jour de la rentrée des élèves._

 _Nous espérons que cela marque le début d'une longue collaboration._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mrs Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard »_

\- Tu… tu as accepté de devenir professeur…

\- J'ai rencontré McGonagall avant notre voyage, avoua Ron, et elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un nouveau professeur. Apparemment même si le poste est moins maudit qu'à l'époque où nous étions élèves, cela reste une sacrée tournante…

\- Donc tu ne penses prendre ce travail que pour deux ou trois années ? Mais tu auras du mal à retrouver un poste au Ministère aussi haut après ton départ !

\- Pauvre de moi, je ne serais jamais Ministre, moi ! sourit-il (même si l'on voyait dans son regard qu'il y avait une légère pointe de déception) Ni chef des Aurors. Comme je l'ai dis, je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais là-bas. Mais peu importe, parce que j'ai juste envie de faire cela sur l'instant. Apprendre aux élèves à mieux tricher pour… Oh, mais je plaisante ! fit-il en voyant le visage contrarié de sa femme.

\- Cela veut dire que l'on ne se verra presque pas cette année.

\- Mais je serais avec les enfants !

\- Alors vous me laisserez toute seule ?

A ce moment là, Ron comprit qu'il avait gagné, car le visage d'Hermione s'était teinté de malice.

\- Tu es tellement débordée que je pourrais me transformer en strangulo, tu ne le remarquerais même pas !

Et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

« Ron fera peut-être un excellent professeur. Il se fera sans doute bien accepté des élèves. Et puis il a finalement réussi au ministère, donc il sera capable de préparer des cours… » Hermione aimait son mari plus que tout au monde, mais elle ne changerait jamais sa propre manière de calculer chaque situation comme le nombre de points qu'elle devrait avoir pour valider l'Optimal à ses ASPICS. Non, en fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était d'être seule alors que la situation allait devenir de plus en plus difficile pour elle.

Mais lorsque Ron lui annonça qu'Harry était déjà plus ou moins au courant de sa nomination, elle se décida que non. Pas seule. Ils étaient trois, ils avaient toujours été trois amis, pour faire face à toutes leurs épreuves.

 **J'ai transformé Hermione Granger en politicienne, ouch... J'assumerais si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre qui oblige notre Hermione adorée à se salir les mains. Mais les politiciens ont toujours été des méchants dans Harry Potter (même des gens courageux comme Scrimgeour) donc pour moi c'était logique... Et Hermione doit être la lumière, l'idéaliste de ce monde ombrageux et corrompu.**

 **Amarilline : merci de me soutenir, du coup j'imagine que tu es déçu(e) que la Première Ministre ait refusé - mais ne t'inquiète pas, leur relation est un point central de l'histoire ;)**

 **Les reviews, les favorites, sont la récompense du FFwriter :)**


	12. La première nuit, partie 1

**Amariline : merci de toujours me soutenir ! ) Hermione est ministre, donc c'est difficile pour elle de voir qui que ce soit si elle ne travaille ou ne vit pas avec cette personne. Non… J'ai des petits plans pour Ron !**

 **Deaths56 : merci d'avoir follow !**

Ils avaient toujours été trois, mais rien ne les empêchaient de mener chacun leur vie.

Minerva McGonagall, l'une des plus grandes sorcières des cents dernières années - « L'une des plus illustres de Gryffondor », se dit Noélie tout en se rendant soudain compte du nombre d'élèves incroyablement talentueux qui sont passés dans cette maison – se tenait à présent sur l'estrade pour prononcer son traditionnel discours de début d'année.

\- Mes chers élèves, je suis ravie de vous accueillir à nouveau, ou pour la première fois, cette année…

La directrice parlait avec une voix empreinte dans un même temps de sévérité et de douceur, comme une mère sévère qui ne cesserait jamais pour autant d'aimer ses enfants.

Personne ne devait parler pendant le discours de la directrice, mais depuis le début tout le monde avait bien vu un visage familier, un homme aux cheveux roux, assis à la table des professeurs, juste à côté du demi-géant à la barbe grisonnante.

Tout le monde n'attendait que cela, alors lorsque la directrice déclara :

\- Et nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir cette année notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Tout le monde applaudit (sauf peut-être chez les Serpentards).

\- Ronald Weasley !

\- Ronald Weasley !

\- C'est Monsieur Weasley-Granger, le mari de la Ministre !

\- Et le héros de Poudlard !

\- Et c'est mon père ! s'enquit Rose.

Voilà ce qu'entendait Noélie tout autour d'elle.

Ron, lui, s'était levé de sa chaise et avait tendit un pouce en l'air (avant que le demi-géant à côté de lui ne lui mette une tape un peu trop forte dans le dos et qu'il ne parte à la renverse).

Lorsque les émois se furent apaisés, la directrice reprit son discours. Ce ne fut plus que des informations pour la forme (respecter le règlement, le principe de la Coupe des 4 Maisons…) mais une information en particulier retint l'attention de tous :

\- Et nous vous annonçons que le bal de fin d'année aura lieu comme prévu la nuit du premier au deux mai, et que si vous souhaitez y apportez votre contribution…

Noélie n'écoutait déjà plus, mais elle savait de quoi il s'agissait : dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ à la dernière édition, on apprenait que suite à la Bataille de Poudlard (auquel Monsieur Weasley, Madame la directrice et tant d'autres avaient donc participé) l'école s'était mis à organiser une soirée pour chaque anniversaire de la tragédie. Effectivement, un bal était une bien meilleure façon d'effacer les blessures qu'une fête sombre et solennelle.

Après cela, il se passa encore quelques minutes, puis des centaines de victuailles se mirent à apparaître au milieu de chaque table. Ron regarda un instant les plats (mais tout en se servant) en se disant que si Hermione avait été là elle aurait été très en colère. En effet, même si elle avait combattu pour l'intégration des créatures magiques pendant plus de dix ans, ni Firenze ni les elfes de maisons de Poudlard n'étaient encore payés. McGonagall avait exprimé un refus catégorique sur ce sujet (et pour une bonne raison : le professeur de divination comme les elfes qui travaillaient ici prenaient comme une insulte l'idée d'être payé pour ce qu'ils faisaient) et se contentait de laisser le choix à n'importe quel elfe de maison de partir s'il le voulait (ce qui devait sûrement s'être passé quelques fois vu le caractère de Belly au Ministère… et étant donné que certains centaures avaient effectivement acceptés des travaux payés - surpayés surtout – par orgueil davantage que par intérêt).

Mais s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé en trente ans à Poudlard (en plus des fantômes qui circulaient entre les bancs) c'est bien la nourriture !

« Et dire que Rusard n'est même plus là, souriait Ron la bouche pleine, cela va vraiment être une très bonne année ! »

Noélie voyait Monsieur Weasley commencer à discuter avec le demi-géant à côté de lui. Rose, qui était assise à gauche de la jeune femme, lui expliqua qu'Hagrid (c'était donc son nom) et son père était ami depuis son époque à Poudlard.

\- Il est extrêmement gentil ! Je te le présenterais si tu veux.

\- C'est un… un demi-géant ? fit Noélie d'un air embêté. La directrice de Beaubâtons en est une aussi…

\- Madame Maxime ! Je le sais (Rose chuchota à son tour) ils sont sortis ensemble pendant quelques années.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'étonna Noélie en français.

Rose rigola de sa surprise, puis décida de passer à un autre sujet :

\- Vous aviez des bals, à Beauxbâtons ? Celui de Poudlard est toujours magnifique, mais… mon père et ma mère ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être tristes à chaque fois que l'échéance approche.

Instinctivement, la jeune française regarda dans la direction de Ron. _C'était il y a vingt-deux ans…_

Celui qui n'était qu'un étudiant comme eux à l'époque ne semblait pas particulièrement triste en cet instant, mais il semblait rire avec Hagrid.

\- Nous avions plusieurs petites fêtes tous les ans, expliqua Noélie (même si le sujet ne l'intéressait absolument pas).

Non pas que la jeune femme refusait l'idée de danser, au contraire, mais de façon cérémonieuse… Cela signifiait inviter quelqu'un, et même si elle avait des amies avec qui elle avait pu s'acquitter de cette tâche ces dernières années, là elle se retrouvait… Mais bon, elle n'avait pas à y penser pour l'instant. D'ici juin peut-être qu'elle et Rose ou Lara (même si elle vivait à Serpentard) seraient les meilleures amies du monde !

\- Je sens que Scorpius va encore vouloir m'inviter, disait Rose pour elle toute seule (même si c'est à ce moment que Noélie revint à la réalité). Noélie, tu t'es déjà fait coller comme ça par un garçon que tu n'aimais pas ?

Noélie répondit non en pinçant les lèvres :

\- Tu sais, je trouve que Scorpius a vraiment l'air amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir juste flirter.

\- Je sais que mon cousin l'adore, fit-elle en pointant la table des Serpentards sans se retourner pour ne pas risque de croiser son regard, mais personnellement je trouve qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur lui : il est impulsif… je suis presque sûr qu'il a influencé le passage d'Albus à Serpentard.

\- Tu détestes les Serpentards ? demanda Noélie timidement, en connaissant la haine ancestrale qu'il existait entre les deux maisons.

\- Ceux qui étaient là à l'époque de mes parents ont soutenu Voldemort. Le père de Scorpius était parmi eux. Mais non, je ne les déteste pas : Monsieur Malfoy est plutôt gentil avec moi les rares fois où je le croise, et puis j'étais quand même très triste pour Scorpius le jour où sa mère est morte… J'étais déçu quand c'est arrivé mais aujourd'hui je me fiche que mon cousin ne soit pas un Gryffondor. Mais tu comprends, j'en ai marre que Scorpius me regarde avec des yeux de merlans-fris ! Cela fait cinq ans que l'on se connait et il est toujours fixé sur moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de Lara ?

Noélie rit :

\- Tu voudrais refourguer ton fardeau à Lara, ce n'est pas très gentil !

Rose resta un moment interdite, puis pouffa :

\- Oui, bon, je l'avoue !

La soirée se prolongea tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que tous les ventres soient repus, et que Rose et les autres préfets de maison se lèvent pour accompagner les premières années. Noélie se décida à les suivre, ayant aussi peu d'idées que la trentaine d'enfants entourant Rose d'où se trouvait le dortoir.

 **Bon, sauf problème technique le prochain chapitre devrait arriver… dans quelques heures ! (donc je vous laisse pas en plan longtemps ^^)**

 **Les reviews et les follows sont le salaire du FFwriter )**


	13. La première nuit, partie 2

**Chapter 13… Spécial. Mais c'est l'un de mes préférés alors j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez aussi ! :)**

Finalement, lorsque Noélie arriva à son dortoir, elle découvrit avec déception qu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec Rose. En revanche, Poudre était bien là, ainsi qu'un uniforme à sa taille aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Voyant que c'était pour le moment la cohue dans les salles de bains, Noélie décida de sortir un de ses livres de sa valise et de redescendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor par où elle était arrivée. Là-bas, il y avait encore de nombreux élèves en train de discuter ou de se chamailler, et Noélie eut d'abord du mal à ne serait-ce lire qu'une page (puisqu'il lui fallait sans cesse la recommencer !).

Mais au bout de quelques temps, la salle commençant à se vider, à laisser le silence s'emparer d'elle, et Noélie fut bientôt fasciner par sa lecture. C'était une chose qui arrivait couramment chez elle : oublier le monde et le temps qui passait pour transformer les caractères d'une feuille de papier en lieux remplis de vie. Lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir fatiguée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent seule et que le feu dans la cheminée n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de braises qui n'éclairaient plus qu'à peine la salle.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit que pouvait percevoir la jeune femme, et elle se décida donc à remonter. En prenant soin à chacun de ses pas, pour ne pas marteler trop fort le sol avec ses pieds et risquer de réveiller des élèves depuis longtemps endormis, elle finit par atteindre son lit et à ranger ses affaires. Poudre faillit hululer trop fort en l'apercevant, mais Noélie pu tout de même s'emparer de son pyjama et s'en aller vers la salle de bain de son dortoir sans déranger personne.

La jeune française ouvrit la porte sans entendre un bruit, mais dès qu'elle passa le seuil d'entrée une conversation se déclencha ! Surprise, Noélie avança (puisque la porte donnait en fait sur une minuscule salle de transition qui donnait sur sa gauche aux toilettes, puis aux douches tout au fond).

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la salle des cabines, Noélie poussa un cri de surprise et détourna automatiquement les yeux. _Mais elle avait quand même vu…_

\- Bon sang ! fit le jeune homme qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Stan ! s'écria soudain une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On est plus tout seul.

\- Quoi ?!

L'adolescente à qui appartenait la voix sortit de l'une des cabines. Elle ne portait pas de pyjama…

\- Purée, s'exclama Noélie en retrouvant la parole, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

\- Oh, t'es la française… fit le dénommé Stan.

\- Où ça ? Dans le dortoir ? On a mis un sort _Silencio_ exprès !

\- Je t'avais dit, fit Stan, qu'à tous les coups quelqu'un allez venir !

\- Cinq secondes ! s'écria-t-elle, tout ça pour mettre un préserv… j'espère au moins que tu ne vas pas nous cafter !

\- Non, répondit Noélie. « Purée, pourquoi il fallait que cela tombe sur moi ? » Mais si vous pouviez vous enfermez là-dedans et me laisser entrer ! Je vous ferais signe quand je serais partie !

Les deux adolescents finirent par se renfermer ensemble dans leur cabine (heureusement ils avaient mis un nouveau sort _Silencio_ …) et Noélie pu se retrouver seule.

La jeune femme, à peine remise de son altercation, s'enfonça jusqu'au miroir le plus proche des douches, se déshabilla et se lava, puis revint devant son miroir et enfila son pyjama.

Noélie fixa un instant son propre reflet, elle sortit une paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait prise avec elle, et commença à l'orienter vers ses cheveux. La jeune femme avait déjà fait cela l'année précédente. _Depuis…_ Noélie soupira. Petit à petit, elle traçait un chemin dans sa chevelure, et ses cheveux bruns commençaient à tomber dans le robinet. L'opération dura quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle eut finit la jeune française se regarda de nouveau : elle n'avait maintenant plus que deux centimètres de cheveux là où ils restaient les plus longs. Elle commençait à ajuster les détails lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit au niveau de l'entrée.

Noélie se retourna, et vit apparaître une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, légèrement potelée et plus petite qu'elle. Il lui semblait l'avoir remarqué non loin d'elle à la table de repas :

\- Salut, fit-elle après un long baillement.

\- Salut, fit Noélie poliment.

\- Tu te coupes les cheveux ? fit l'autre en devenant soudain plus alerte.

\- Oui (et elle se passa une main dans l'arrière de son crâne) mais je n'arrive pas à bien les égaler à l'arrière.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider !

\- Ah ? Euh… merci.

La jeune femme potelée prit les ciseaux en main et demanda à Noélie de se tourner vers elle pour que ses cheveux retombent directement dans le lavabo.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Millie.

\- Noélie.

\- Tu es la jeune française ? demanda Millie.

\- Oui, tu l'as deviné à mon accent ?

La jeune Millie souria, tandis qu'elle commençait son travail. Noélie se laissait faire, bercer par le bruits et des ciseaux et par les mains que Millia qui saisissaient sa chevelure.

 _Tombez cheveux de bois, cheveux morts_

 _Tombez objets de désirs, précieux et lourds comme l'or_

 _Tombez et disparaissez, engloutis par le caniveau_

 _Comme les humains impurs, dévorés dans la saleté des eaux_

\- Fini ! s'exclama doucement Millie après une énième coupe.

Noélie se retourna, se vit dans le miroir et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Oui, cette fois, c'était parfait.

Avec son haut assez ample, sa coupe de cheveux et sa maigre poitrine pouvaient presque la faire ressembler à un garçon :

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Millie. Mais tu tenais vraiment à te couper les cheveux à cette heure ?

Noélie hésita :

\- Tu vas peut-être trouvée ça idiot, mais je ne souhaitais pas que toutes les filles me voient. Comme si c'était…

\- Intime, termina l'autre jeune femme à sa place. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, j'avais juste besoin de boir…

\- Non, ne soit pas désolée ! fit Noélie en lui donnant un grand sourire sincère. Merci de m'avoir aidé !

Et Millie répondit à son sourire.

Noélie souhaita bonne nuit à Millie avant de s'en aller. Elle espérait la revoir demain matin – comme toute étrangère souhaiterait revoir rapidement ses premiers contacts, par pur besoin de se sentir en terrain connu. La jeune française fit exprès de partir en dernière pour frapper un coup à la porte à la cabine… Mais le dénommé Stan et la fille ne devaient plus être là. _C'était bien la peine pour rester si peu de temps !_

Et Noélie s'en alla en ne sachant quoi faire entre rougir de honte ou rire aux éclats !

 **Alors, n'hésitez pas à réagir, à poser des questions, je vous jure que tout ce qui est dans ce chapitre est réfléchit ! (non mais vraiment, je vous jure ^^)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent jusque là ou qui commencent à me suivre. J'essaie d'être complètement libre et débridé pour pouvoir laisser juste mon imagination faire (sachant que je sais quand même exactement où je vais finir, ne vous inquiétez pas) et j'essaie de faire « un coup utile à l'histoire, un coup de l'agrandissement d'univers »**

 **Les reviews et les follows sont le salaire du FFwriter )**


	14. Autour d'un arbre

En tout cas, quand elle se leva le lendemain, il ne lui suffit qu'à poser sa main sur son crâne pour se rappeler des évènements de la nuit dernière ! Mais aussi (et cela surpassa rapidement le reste) elle se rappela ces dernières années à Beauxbâtons, où déjà elle affichait cette coupe de cheveux.

La fille que Noélie avait surprise dans les toilettes n'était qu'à deux lits à sa droite, et les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent en la voyant encore endormie. Millie, elle, était déjà debout en train de s'habiller. La jeune fille un peu potelée était à l'autre bout du dortoir dans le lit qui lui faisait face. Tandis que Noélie baillait un dernier coup pour se réveiller, Millie lui lança un « salut » du même sourire qu'elle lui avait gratifié il y a quelques heures.

\- - Tu m'attends pour descendre ? demanda la jeune française à mi-voix tandis qu'elle retirait ses vêtements de nuit.

Juste avant que sa vision ne soit obstruée par sa robe de sorcière qu'elle passait au-dessus de sa tête, elle vit la jeune femme à l'autre bout répondre par l'affirmatif du bout des lèvres.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux jeunes femmes prirent les escaliers magiques pour se rendre à la salle du petit déjeuner.

Elles pouffèrent de rire conjointement lorsqu'un garçon (les cheveux encore en pétard) les regarda pendant qu'elles descendaient d'un air ahuri. « C'est un salaud qui se moquait de moi l'an dernier, expliqua Millie à l'oreille de la française. Il croit que tu es un mec ! »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, la salle était déjà remplit à moitié d'élèves extrêmement bruyants. Noélie chercha un instant Rose des yeux, et elle finit par la découvrir assise au milieu du rang, un livre dans la main qu'elle ne lisait cependant pas du tout.

Elle semblait s'exaspérer à répondre à un autre élève… Que très rapidement Noélie compris être son frère.

\- - Hugo, je te l'ai dit : je ne peux pas faire tes devoirs à ta place !

\- - Mais maman a dit que tu devais prendre soin de moi, boudait son frère. Et puis tu pourrais moins travailler pour toi et laisser les autres élèves réussir !

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- - Salut Rose ! intervint Noélie.

L'intéressée se retourna et ouvrit assez largement les yeux :

\- - Noélie, mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- - Un gnome lui a avalé tous ses cheveux, lança Millie en souriant.

Les sourcils de Rose se froncèrent, et c'est en riant que les deux filles rejoignirent la jeune préfète à table. Sur celle-ci était surchargé de plats ou de paniers contenant des croissants, du beurre, des œufs, des flageolets, du lard mais aussi des cruches de café, lait ou thé…

C'est la seule chose que même un grand magicien ne pourra jamais comprendre : comment les britanniques pouvaient-ils avalés cela au petit déjeuner ?

Noélie, pour laquelle manger un morceau de viande paraissait impensable avant midi, laissait ses deux voisines à leurs coutumes culinaires tandis qu'elle se contentait de tartine de beurre et de confiture.

Tout se passait normalement et dans le plus grand vacarme (dans une salle qui était maintenant remplit à ras-bord) jusqu'à ce que…

\- - Oh, le courrier arrive !

En effet, le premier cri de chouette avait été entendu.

Brusquement, Noélie se rappela honteuse qu'elle avait oublié de faire sortir Poudre par la fenêtre avec le message pour ses parents. Elle s'en grattait les cheveux qu'elle n'avait plût et se promit d'agir immédiatement arrivé la pose de midi.

Sur l'assiette de Rose venait de tomber une lettre et le journal de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Instantanément, Noélie se dit qu'il était étrange après trois mois de vacances de ne pas avoir son smartphone auprès d'elle – elle s'en servait toujours allégrement alors que son père lisait les informations papiers.

A la première page, une large photo noir et blanc d'un bâtiment ancien recouvrait tout l'espace, sur-titré d'un « Infraction à Ilvermorny » en caractères majuscules.

\- - Mon dieu ! s'exclamait soudain Rose.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- - Il y a eu un mort !

Immédiatement Noélie et Millie (et un garçon assis à la gauche de Rose qu'aucune des trois ne fréquentaient) se penchèrent vers l'article en bas de la photo :

 _« Hier, à la réouverture de ses portes pour la nouvelle année scolaire, les dirigeants de l'école de sorcellerie Ilvermorny ont eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir le corps de leur jardinier moldu, sans vie devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Les causes du décès sont encore inconnues mais tout porte à croire que celle-ci serait dû à un problème cardiaque et donc à une mort naturelle. En tout cas, le directeur de l'école a assuré qu'aucune infraction n'avait eut lieu après vérification, et que le corps de l'homme (apparemment sans famille) serait remis aux autorités moldus. »_

En lisant cet article, le visage de Rose s'était contractée, jusqu'à qu'une fois que les trois filles aient fini leur lecture (et chassés le garçon envahissant) elle se mit à affirmer :

\- - Les journalistes mentent. L'homme n'est pas mort de cause naturelle.

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Croyez-moi, fit-elle, mes parents ont eut du souci avec la presse quand ils étaient jeunes : ces gens ne racontent pas un vingtième de la vérité. Relisez l'article !

Malgré une deuxième lecture attentive, Noélie ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait clocher aux yeux de Mlle Granger-Weasley. Ce fut Millie qui apporta la réponse :

\- - On dirait qu'ils s'en défendent presque, répondit la jeune femme un peu boulotte. Insister à ce point que c'est une mort naturelle… pourquoi préciser alors qu'il n'y a pas eut de vol ?

Pendant que Millie et Rose débattait sur ce point, Noélie regardait à nouveau la photo de l'école. On y voyait le directeur discuter avec une grande partie de l'école derrière lui. La jeune française avait entendu parler d'Ilvermorny dans ses livres d'histoire, et son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étranges sur cette photo.

La première journée de cours se passa comme prévu. Sans accroc, la jeune femme dû juste se présenter à chaque heure à des professeurs qui connaissaient la plupart de leurs élèves depuis plusieurs années.

Elle n'avait pas encore cours d'Histoire en se premier jour, mais son cours de Botannique se passa extrêmement bien. Le professeur Londubat, qui en plus d'être plutôt séduisant pour un quadragénaire affichait un sourire cordial qui vous faisait penser à tous qu'il était votre grand frère. Passionné par sa matière, il commença à débattre deux minutes entières avec Noélie après l'avoir vu réussir avant tout le monde l'exercice du jour.

Rose, qui l'accompagnait à ce cours et détestait être battu, fit avec un ton moitié exacerbé moitié amusé :

\- - Quand je pense à ce que mes parents et oncle Harry ont vécu avec lui… La première fois que je l'ai eut je m'attendais presque à ce que M. Londubat s'évanouisse à cause d'une de ses plantes !

Après avoir libéré comme prévu Poudre durant la pause de midi (en priant de ne pas recevoir une beuglante le lendemain matin – comment expliquer qu'un vieillard au nez aquilin était venu l'emmener à St Pancras ?) et passé tranquillement son après-midi, Noélie s'en retourna le soir satisfaite (mais avec déjà un nombre conséquent de devoirs).

Alors qu'elle s'était mis en pyjama à une heure beaucoup plus descente, la jeune femme se retrouvait en tailleur sur son lit lorsque la voix d'une fille l'a héla :

\- - Eh, la nouvelle, tu veux venir ?

En relevant la tête, la jeune française vit que quatre de ses colocataires (dont la fille qu'elle avait surprise hier et qui avait maintenant un nom – Jennie) assise en cercle dans un coin du dortoir.

Quelques choses semblaient illuminer entre elles quatre, comme une grosse guirlande enroulée sur elle-même.

\- - Millie peut se joindre à nous ? répondit la jeune femme.

Sa jeune amie était en effet aussi en train de réviser sur son lit, et avait levé les yeux sans rien dire. Celle qui avait appelé Noélie regarda Millie avec indifférence, comme si elle ne l'a connaissait pas. Ce fut finalement une autre du groupe qui répondit :

\- - Oui, c'est bon. Venez toutes les deux.

Le groupe de six jeunes filles – l'ensemble du dortoir donc – était maintenant assise autour de ce qui s'avérait être non pas une guirlande mais une sorte crèche construite entièrement en lumière et non en matière brute. Comme dans les contes pour enfant, où les flammes d'un feu de camp mélanger par les songes et les histoires se mettaient à devenir des personnes, des monstres, des montagnes et animaux de tous genre. Ici, le spectacle était en trois dimensions, et étaient générés apparemment par une petite boîte posée sur le sol.

\- - Tania, qu'est-ce que tu as choisie cette fois ? demanda Jennie.

\- - _Babbity Lapina_ , sourit-elle.

\- - Sérieux ? Beedle le Barde ? se plaignit une troisième fille.

Mais elle était bien la seule : Noélie ne connaissait l'histoire que de nom, mais tous les sorciers britanniques aimaient les contes de Beedle le Barde comme les moldus aimaient les Disney.

La dénommée Tania fit une manipulation sur le socle, et soudain l'image de lumière commença à s'animer, et des personnages apparaître dans le décor.

Le dessin d'un homme que l'on représentait obèse et laid comme un ogre se trouvait au milieu de la salle d'un palais, vociférant :

\- - _Je veux être le seul dans mon pays à pouvoir manipuler la magie !_

Dans les yeux des filles, un air de nostalgie illuminait leur regard (déjà scintillant à cause de cette lumière d'un léger jaune comme les étoiles dans le noir). Noélie suivait tranquillement le récit, en taquinant gentiment Millie qui essayait de la spoiler. Mais c'est lorsque le charlatan et le Roi se retrouvèrent devant un grand chêne et qu'ils s'écrièrent « _Voyez en quoi la sorcière s'est transformée ! Abattez-là ! »_ que la jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise et se releva immédiatement. Les autres, étonnées, regardèrent Noélie se précipiter vers son lit avec stupéfaction. Millie, elle, s'était relevé pour rejoindre sa nouvelle amie. La jeune française avait commencé à sortir un énorme bouquin qu'elle seule (et peut -être Rose) aurait été capable de lire en le qualifiant de « distrayant » :

\- - Noélie, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- - Je savais qu'il y avait un problème ce matin… marmonna-t-elle.

\- - Mais de quoi tu par...

\- - De ça !

Elle s'était arrêtée devant l'imprimée d'un vieux dessin au crayon, représentant un bâtiment imposant et fort ancien :

\- - C'est Ilvermorny…

\- - En voyant la photo dans le journal je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas : en fait, l'arbre en amourette à disparu !

 **Salut à tous !**

 **Bon, j'ai arrêté de digresser depuis quelques chapitres, maintenant que le contexte est lancé je me lance vraiment dans l'intrigue de base (j'avoue regretter un peu d'avoir écrit le chapitre à Ilvermorny maintenant, car il fait doublons avec ce moment de l'histoire – c'est tout le désavantage d'écrire au fur et à mesure, même si on a un scénario à la base et aussi je suis un mec qui déteste faire les choses simplement ) )**

 **Merci de suivre et n'oubliez pas, reviews et follows sont le salaire du FFwriter !**


End file.
